Bleach: The Phantom's Mask
by Pyrus Volvaga
Summary: Sequel of the Soul Sage Arc. After learning that the Oracle is in pieces, Ichigo and his friends decide to return to the World of the living, but where they go the war follows. Kurayami goes missing and Rukia begins to have second thoughts of trusting him when he leaves a message referring to a myserious mask.
1. The Meeting of a Lifetime

**Bleach: The Phantom's Mask**

* * *

**Celebrating Ichigo's 23rd Birthday**

**July 15th 2012**

**Happy Birthday Ichigo!**

Happy Birthday to you

Byakuya really hates you

You smell like a hollow...

And you look like one too!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of a Lifetime **

Hitsugaya sat on a wooden chair and winced as Rangiku bandaged up his chest. There was no time for kido healing, the rest of his squad was waiting for orders and he didn't want to let them down.

"Are you done yet?" Hitsugaya asked beginning to get irritated.

"Sorry Captain but you got a lot of burns. It might take a several more minutes to get your wounds covered." Rangiku replied wrapping a new row around his torso.

"We don't have several minutes; I need to return to the frontlines as soon as possible." Toshiro snapped. Rangiku raised an eyebrow and then slapped Toshiro on the stomach. His face became red and tears began to pour from his eyes.

"Rangiku that hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Well, stop talking nonsense. You're in no condition to go fight again." Rangiku shot back.

"No…I'm fine." Hitsugaya said as he stood up. He struggled to keep his balance and could feel the burns sting against the bandages. Rangiku sighed and then took her captain by the shoulders and sat him down.

"No you're not. You can barely stand and besides, I hid your zanpakuto so you can't go fight." She said calmly.

"What?" he exclaimed. Rangiku scowled and then slapped him on the stomach again.

"Ahhhh!" Hitsugaya gasped from the pain. After the pain left, Toshiro sighed and decided that it was pointless to argue.

"Sorry Rangiku." He said softly. Suddenly a hell butterfly flew through the window and landed on Rangiku's hand. She stopped for a moment as she silently received the message.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"The enemy have withdrawn and disappeared." She said as the butterfly fluttered off her hand.

"They're gone, but where to?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it did say that all wounded are to be attended which means you." She replied tightening a bandage. Hitsugaya began to wonder if Ichigo was alright. He hadn't heard word of him since the battle with the Soul Sage.

"Any word on Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked.

"He's at the Kuchiki Manor while Captain Kuchiki is being healed." Rangiku said standing up.

"I see." He said looking at the floor. He had forgotten that Byakuya had been seriously injured when they confronted the Soul Sage. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

"Rangiku, tend to my other officers. I'll be fine." He said getting up and going to his desk.

**At the Kuchiki Manor…**

"How's the captain?" Renji asked as Hanataro closed the door.

"His wounds are severe, but he should come to a complete recovery." Hanataro answered. Rukia made a sigh of relief as she and Ichigo sat by each other.

"Thank you Hanataro. I don't know what we would do without you." Ichigo replied with a smile.

"Oh it's nothing really." Hanataro smiled back. After Hanataro left, everyone gazed back at the oracle fragment as it continued to ooze out dark spirit energy.

"Well if we have one piece, what do we do with it?" Ichigo wondered.

"It's not like we can take it with us can we?" Renji asked. No one had an answer and the problem with the oracle fragment seemed to get everyone on edge.

"It may not be the best time to say, but I think you should all go to the World of the Living for now." Ukitake suggested.

"But Captain Ukitake as a Lieutenant I'm to assist you." Rukia protested.

"Yeah, sorry I can't just leave my captain in his condition." Renji agreed.

"Enough both of you!" Ichigo cut in. "Listen, I know that being a Lieutenant of the thirteen court guard squad can be rough. But I think Ukitake has a point. Our part in this war is to now find the remaining fragments. If we're lucky, Hat n' Clogs might know something." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ichigo" Nozomi said softly in the background. Rukia gazed into Ichigo's unwavering brown eyes and sighed.

"You sure know how to be convincing don't you Ichigo." Rukia said as Ichigo smirked and nodded.

"It's settled then I will have them open the senkimon for your departure." Captain Ukitake replied. Just then, a hell butterfly landed on Renji's finger and a soul reaper's voice echoed into the room.

"_All Captains and Lieutenants are to report to an emergency meeting immediately! I repeat; all captains and lieutenants are to report to an emergency meeting immediately! Also, Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki is asked to attend as well! That is all!" _said the voice. After the hell butterfly flew away, everyone had a stern look on their faces.

"This is strange, Lieutenants have never been permitted into a captains' meeting before." Rukia said strictly.

"Yeah I here ya, but why would they want Ichigo there? He's not even a soul reaper." Renji stated.

"Hey take that back!" Ichigo snapped.

"Well enough chatting, let's get going." Ukitake said getting up.

"Wh-what about Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him." Nozomi said as she cleaned her zanpakuto in the corner.

"Thanks Nozomi I owe you one." Renji exclaimed running out the door.

"Duh." Nozomi sulked returning to her cleaning. Ichigo and Rukia also began to leave, but then Ichigo stopped.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia, maybe it would be better if you left your zanpakuto here." He replied. She looked down and fair enough, Kurayami was still tied to her waist. Rukia nodded and placed the black zanpakuto against a chair and then followed Ichigo out into the Kuchiki Manor courtyard.

In the 1st Division Assembly Hall, ten captains along with their lieutenants lined up in two lines facing each other. Renji stood alone by Captain Shinji Hirako and Lieutenant Hinamori and felt fairly odd. However Ichigo felt odder since he was told to stand between the two lines.

Head-Captain Yamamoto slowly came in and sat down on the opposite end facing Ichigo.

"The meeting will now come to order! Captain Sui Feng, report." Yamamoto proclaimed.

"Yes captain." Sui Feng said stepping forward. "There have been numerous attacks in the west side of the Seireitei. Until recently, the enemy has shown no sign of weakness." Sui Feng said.

"Very well, Captain Kurotsuchi has the Department of Research and Development found any evidence of the enemy at hand?" Yamamoto scowled.

"Of course, the Twelfth Squad has made quite the discovery. I have discovered that the creatures that have attacked the Seireitei are in fact ancient spirits called Fallen. Such things were thought to only be myths. They don't carry any resemblance of any soul we've encountered before. But what I really want to know is what their masked leaders are." Mayrui explained.

"They're called Sentinels." Ichigo called out.

"Kurosaki, you were not permitted to speak!" Yamamoto declared.

"My apologizes, but it seems right now isn't the time for proper protocol. The sentinels I've encountered are strong, and seem to be under the rule of someone named Feng Huang. I learned a short while ago they're main objective was to kill Rukia, I don't know why exactly but their plans make me sick!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, in this meeting, you're to call me Lieutenant Kuchiki." Rukia warned.

"Oh shut up." Ichigo scowled.

"Wha-?" She snapped.

"Enough! Kurosaki, where did you come into finding this evidence?" Yamamoto asked with a raspy voice.

"One of them told me." Ichigo replied.

"That reminds me, Captain Hitsugaya didn't you confront this Feng Huang?" Komamura asked.

"Yes, he was very powerful. Neither me nor the Substitute soul reaper could defeat him." Hitsugaya replied coldly.

"Hey, where's Captain Kuchiki?" Zaraki scowled.

"I also would like to know." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Uh…a thousand apologies Head Captain, but my captain was severely injured and it will take time for him to recover." Renji said nervously.

"I see, very well then his absence will be forgiven." Yamamoto replied. For the remainder of the meeting, Ichigo was forced to just stand there like a statue while the other captains argued and tried to come up with hopeless strategies. He lost count of how many times Rangiku fell asleep, and Rukia began drawing her lame pictures again.

"Seriously are captain meetings always this boring?" he quietly asked himself.

When they returned to Rukia's quarters at the Kuchiki Manor, they found Nozomi unconscious on the floor.

"Nozomi, are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he helped her up.

"What happened?" Rukia asked. Ichigo sat Nozomi down on a chair and gave her an ice pack.

"I…I don't really don't know what happened exactly. The last thing I remember was the room suddenly going pitch black, and then getting knocked out." She replied still dazed.

"Rukia, your Zanpakuto's gone!" Renji shouted. Rukia turned around and sure enough, the black zanpakuto was gone. She went to the chair she had set Kurayami down before the meeting and found a small white piece of paper folded on the seat. She opened it up and read "_Seek the Mask." _

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming Soon: Flower Petals in the Darkness**

Don't Forget **Bleach: Prequel of Book 2**

_On Fan Fiction for a Limited Time Only _

**10 Reviews = Bonus Chapter! **

Sorry for the Delay. Was having Internet problems


	2. Flower Petals in the Darkness

**Chapter 2: Flower Petals in the Darkness**

* * *

Nozomi sighed as Ichigo and the others left for the captains' meeting. The new evidence of soul sages and the oracle began to give her a headache, and everything that has happened made her feel like an outcast. She continued to clean her zanpakuto until she could see her reflection and the light of the sun dancing on the blade.

Nozomi looked up at the ceiling feeling bored already. She hated this sudden silence and wished someone was here. She began to think about Kon and the other mod-souls back in the World of the Living and wondered how they were doing. But thinking of Kon being the pervert he is, made her sick.

Just then a sudden rush of cold breeze came through the room. Nozomi closed the nearby window but the coldness continued to increase. Her teeth began to chatter as she looked for a blanket of some kind. _W-why is it s-so cold? What is this sensation?_ She thought as she moved across the room. Suddenly the room went dark as if night had shoved the sun away. Nozomi looked around feeling a weird spiritual pressure in the room. She turned around and saw a dark figure towering above her.

_This spirit pressure, it's monstrous! Can't move!_ She thought as the dark figure came near her. The being extended its finger and touched the temple of Nozomi's forehead. She shivered for a second and then collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Forgive me." Kurayami whispered as he moved Nozomi to a more comfortable area. Kurayami walked through the closed door that lead to Byakuya's room and stood beside him. The darkness around Kurayami filled the room, as if painting the walls and ceiling black. Byakuya slowly opened his eyes sensing a disturbance in the room and a sudden extreme change of the room's temperature.

Byakuya found it strange of how the room had suddenly appeared as if he had awoken in the middle of the night. But he knew this wasn't true, he had felt this sensation before.

"Who's there?" Byakuya asked not even turning his head to face Kurayami.

"My name isn't important at this time but we've met before." Kurayami replied. This time Byakuya turned his head and faced Kurayami as he lay in his bed.

"Am I correct to say that you are a Sentinel?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"It doesn't matter at this point what you think of me Byakuya Kuchiki." Kurayami said walking closer to his bedside.

"How is it that you know my name? Is it because you've come to kill me?" Byakuya asked sitting up.

"One may think that after being defeated by the Soul Sage, but let me assure you that that is not my intentions. Think about it, why would I come here to kill you when you lie there injured? It's not the noble way to defeat one's enemy. But you may say that you've already have decided to make me your enemy. It is the arrogance you soul reapers have. If a female bee were to produce its own offspring, then that bee is automatically sentenced to death by the whole." Kurayami exclaimed.

"If what you say is true, then why are you here?" Byakuya asked. Kurayami stood for a while and then casted away the darkness clocking his true appearance.

"Because Rukia is in danger." He said as his golden eyes gleamed in the shadowy room. Byakuya's expression immediately changed to a look of surprise.

"How do you know of that name?" he asked in desperation.

"It's appealing how you reacted to her name. Is it because you care for her?" Kurayami taunted.

"Don't be absurd, that woman means little to me. My only focus is the peace of the Soul Society." Byakuya scowled.

"I see, is that what you told her sister?" Kurayami asked. Again, Byakuya's expression turned to shocked. Byakuya looked more closely at Kurayami's appearance noticing the dark energy that loomed around him. He also noted the two swords strapped to his waist and back and wondered if they were zanpakuto. _Who is this man? How does he know of Hisana? _He thought. He looked around to see if he could locate his zanpakuto but couldn't see it.

"How do I know?" Kurayami said as if knowing what Byakuya was thinking. "I have seen your thought and memories, even to the far past of when you were born. I must agree that she looks much like her." He explained

"If this is your way of taunting me, it's not amusing. I may not know how you know my family name but that doesn't change the fact that I see you as an enemy." Byakuya replied coldly.

"I see, but the reason why I've come to you is to ask you a favor." Kurayami scowled.

"Were you not listening? I just told you that you're my enemy. Why would I want to do you a favor?" Byakuya stated. Kurayami sighed finding it difficult to reason with him.

"The man that cut you down is called Feng Huang, and there are things I must do in the Soul Society in secret. What I want from you is to journey to the World of the Living to protect your sister." Kurayami said sitting down on a nearby chair.

"And why would I do that? There is no need to protect her." Byakuya scowled.

"Byakuya," Kurayami's voice was more serious now. "How long will you continue to hide it?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me something, how long do you think you can go pretending that you don't care for her?" Kurayami asked. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. He couldn't believe this stranger would come uninvited to his room and begin insulting his vanity. Kurayami noticed his change in expression and then turned around and began walking away.

"That's it, you come in and insult me and then just walk off? Do you have no dignity?" Byakuya snapped. Kurayami stopped and sighed, and then looked back over his shoulder.

"Byakuya, one day we will cross blades, and on that day you will have to make a choice. Will you keep the promise of your parent's grave, or promise to protect the only family you have left? The choice is yours. You can lie there and feel sorry for yourself, or… travel to the World of the Living and go to her. The enemy you're facing is nothing like you've fought before." Kurayami explained.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Byakuya asked in a more calmed voice. Kurayami stood with his back turned in silence and then looked back one more time.

"You can't. But if you do heed to my words, then I want to leave you certain instructions. Already in the World of the Living, there's a certain mask on display in a country across the sea. It will help Rukia and the Substitute Soul Reaper find what they're looking for." Kurayami finished saying.

"And what exactly are they looking for?" Byakuya scowled. Kurayami smirked and then began walking to the door on the far side of the room.

"An ancient device called the Oracle of Souls. If you choose to go, Rukia will tell you all about it." He said before he disappeared.

Byakuya's room returned to its normal state and the sun slipped through his bedroom window. He looked all around him and saw that he was definitely alone. He surprisingly found himself short of breath and a little exhausted as if he had just ran to the outer wall of the Seireitei and back six times. Part of him didn't want to be shaken by the pitiful threat he had just witnessed, but another part made him curious of what he said. He knew he was not one to be persuaded easily by anyone. But then he thought of his wife Hisana, and wondered what she would've wanted of him to do.

Later that day, Rukia and Renji sat on the floor by Byakuya's bedside. Byakuya gazed at Rukia as if lost in thought. Though he wanted to, Byakuya decided to not mention anything about his strange visitor believing it would only stir up trouble.

"Brother, Renji and I have decided to accompany Ichigo and Nozomi to the World of the Living. My captain has already given permission for us to go. I just wanted to let you know." Rukia said a little shaky. Byakuya looked at his intimidated sister-in-law and sighed.

"Do what you want, but don't for a second forget that you are a Kuchiki." Byakuya said sourly.

"Of course…not." She replied slightly confused.

"You may be excused." Byakuya said shooing them away.

**Sokyoku Hill…**

Ichigo and Nozomi walked towards the large senkimon that opened with two large red doors. A faint blue glow filled the center of the doorway and pulsed with a thin layer of reiatsu.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't be a fool. Even without Kurayami, I'm still a highly trained officer of the 13 Court Guard Squads. You don't have to protect me all the time. And as a lieutenant, I won't back down as easily." She replied pulling her tekka sleeves that her brother had given her up to her elbow.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ichigo exclaimed racing into the senkimon.

"Typical Ichigo, too eager to get himself killed." Renji grinned walking up behind Rukia.

"Yeah, you're so much alike." Rukia taunted racing in after Ichigo.

"Hey! No I'm not!" Renji protested as he ran after her. From a distance Ukitake stood and watched as the four young soul reapers entered the senkimon.

"How long do you intend to hide, Captain Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked grinning as Renji disappeared into the Precipice world.

"When did you first notice my presence?" Byakuya scowled.

"Well it's not very hard since I'm so familiar with your spirit pressure. Anyway, did you come to see Rukia off?" Ukitake asked.

"Something like that I guess." Byakuya replied walking to Captain Ukitake's side.

"I'm surprised that someone like you would even show up…to tell you the truth." Ukitake grinned.

"Someone like me you say?" Byakuya said not getting the joke. Byakuya flung around and walked off.

"Are you going back to your mansion?" Ukitake asked. Byakuya stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"That is a silly question. Why would I return home when there's an enemy at our door step? They must be annihilated." Byakuya replied before he flash stepped away. Captain Ukitake shook his head and grinned.

"I may never know why he acts the way he does." He told himself as he too strolled off towards the Seireitei below.

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming Soon: Battle Plans**

Well I hope you liked this chapter because it gets better.

In Memory of Michael E. Caulford

**Bonus Chapter at 10 reviews **


	3. Battle Plans

**Chapter 3: Battle Plans**

* * *

Kenpachi grumbled himself as he lay on the hardwood floor while looking at the sky through the window. Yachiru skipped joyfully into the room and sat next to Zaraki.

"What's wrong Kenny; did you have a bad day?" Yachiru asked with a worried look.

"Huh, don't even get me started Yachiru." Zaraki scowled.

"Is it because you didn't get to fight anyone and so now you don't have anyone to fight? If I was Kenny I would think those sentinels were lucky and then save the best for last, yep that's what I'd do." Yachiru grinned.

"You talk too much." Zaraki sighed as he dozed off.

In the squad 11 barracks, Ikkaku downed his third bottle of sake and slammed it down onto the table.

"You know, drinking sake in the middle of the day isn't healthy." Yumichika said sitting by the window.

"Shut up." Ikkaku retorted wiping his mouth. "I'm just so pissed off! I didn't even get to get into any of the action!" Ikkaku shouted throwing a bottle at the wall.

"Well that's your fault for sleeping in until noon." Yumichika replied brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Well then why didn't you wake me up you idiot?" Ikkaku growled.

"I simply thought you wanted to sleep so I didn't." Yumichika casually said. Ikkaku glared at him and then began chugging down another bottle of sake.

"You should really watch your liquor." Yumichika retorted standing up.

"Shut up. Just join me if you're so worried." Ikkaku scowled downing another bottle of sake. Yumichika shrugged and sat down and helped himself to a small glass of sake.

After a while, Yumichika and Ikkaku found each other drunk on the floor.

"You're drunk." Ikkaku grinned wasted.

"So are you." Yumichika scowled.

"Since when were you given a day off?" came a familiar chilling voice. Ikkaku and Yumichika paled and slowly turned around. Standing behind them with a cold glare was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!" they both exclaimed in surprise.

"Captain Kuchiki, w-what brings y-you here?" Yumichika asked nervously.

"That's what I was going to ask you two." Byakuya retorted.

"We were just about to leave sir." Ikkaku said struggling to stand on his feet.

"I see." Byakuya said not convinced.

"Was there something you wanted Captain?" Yumichika asked hiding a bottle of sake behind him.

"I wanted to speak with Captain Zaraki, but since you two don't seem to be doing anything, I'll use you." Byakuya replied.

"What do you want with us? Ikkaku stammered.

"I want you to accompany me to the World of the Living." Byakuya replied.

"What for?" Yumichika asked.

"You ask too many questions." Byakuya said as he turned around and left. Ikkaku turned to Yumichika with a confused look, who in return shrugged.

**World of the Living…**

Orihime and Uryu sat across from each other eating whatever new creation Orihime made that night. Uryu poked the food with his spoon and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Huh? wha-!" his sentence was cut short when he looked up in surprise to find Orihime just inches from his face. "I mean… that is…I was just thinking is all." He stuttered.

"Oh? Were you thinking about Ichigo and Nozomi? Because if you were it would be cool cause I was thinking the same thing. Isn't it interesting that—"Orihime continued talking though Uryu really wasn't paying attention. _I don't even want to know what goes on in your head. _He sweat dropped.

Orihime stopped and stood still for a second.

"Orihime what's wro—"Uryu was again stopped when Orihime put up her hand. She sat quietly gazing out the window and then made a big smile.

"It's Ichigo's spirit pressure!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she got up.

"Okay then let's g—"Uryu tried to say when Orihime grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out the door.

**Meanwhile…**

"Okay, I'm heading to Urahara's shop to fill him in of what's been going on in the Soul Society." Renji said getting into a gigai.

"So you can what, mooch on them again?" Rukia teased.

"Hey it's better than that little clinic you like to stay at." Renji snapped.

"Don't talk about my closet that way you idiot!" Rukia protested back.

"That's _my _closet you're talking about." Ichigo scowled.

"Shut up!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo sweat dropped while Rukia and Renji continued to quarrel with one another.

After the argument, Ichigo managed to get Rukia and him back to his dad's clinic. Ichigo's two younger sisters came up wondering where he had been and Rukia of course came up with a story of why Ichigo had been late for dinner.

As soon as dinner was finished, Ichigo and Rukia headed up the stairs to his room. Rukia immediately started pulling unnecessary household items out of a bag and began putting them in Ichigo's closet. Ichigo rolled his eyes and dropped down onto his bed. It had been a while since he had a proper sleep. But something kept irritating him, something that was out of place.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked noticing Ichigo's sudden distress.

"Where's Kon? He's usually here to annoy me." Ichigo replied sitting up.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Kon anywhere. He regularly tries to force his paws on me." Rukia said loathing the many fantasies Kon could've had.

"He's probably pissed off because I didn't let him come with me to the Soul Society. He'll be back." Ichigo scowled.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, but if he doesn't we can always ask Kisuke about it tomorrow." Ichigo retorted lying back down and facing the window that had been broken several times. A number of those times were from throwing Kon too hard and miraculously breaking the window. Ichigo didn't understand how a Mod-soul in a stuffed animal could shatter a glass like that. He guessed Kon may have been hiding something either hard or heavy in his perverted stuffing.

**The Next Day…**

Rukia, Ichigo and along with Orihime, Chad, and Uryu walked into Urahara's shop and were greeted with smart ass remarks as usual from Jinta.

"Young master Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki, it's been a while how are you?" Tessai asked in a respectful manor.

"We're fine thank you. Is Urahara here today?" Rukia replied in the same way.

"He's in the dining room." Tessai retorted showing them the way. He opened a few sliding doors and then gestured them into a large room with a round wooden table. Kisuke, Renji and Yoruichi were already at the table discussing something.

"Hi kids, nice of you to drop by. Come on in, have a seat." Kisuke grinned behind his paper fan. Ichigo and the others sat themselves down on the rest of the Japanese cushions Tessai had set out beforehand. Nozomi as usual, had herself sat near a corner wall isolating herself from the crowd. "Alright then let's get down to business." Urahara began. "Renji has told me what has been going on in the Soul Society, and to be honest it's not looking good. Ichigo, after you and Nozomi left I did some studies on the reiatsu that was left after you were attacked by the white assassins. But unfortunately I wasn't able to get a proper reading of what they could be. However, Renji then came in saying something about Fallen. Care to deliberate on that? " Kisuke explained.

"Unfortunately there's not much to tell about them. Only that they seem to have some of the same characteristics of a soul reaper, but in other ways their like arrancars. It's still too soon to tell what they really are." Rukia said with a stern look on her face. She looked down at her zanpakuto. It was now a plain useless katana, and probably only useful to slice fruit. Rukia could no longer sense the essence of Kurayami in her zanpakuto. It was if…he never existed.

"What about the masked beings, are they arrancars?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, they kept calling themselves something called Sentinels. I think they're supposed to be in command of the Fallen, but everything's so out of whack it's hard to say which story's true." Ichigo scowled.

"I see." Yoruichi replied pondering on what she had just heard.

"Oh, before I forget, Urahara do you know where Kon is? He wasn't home last night." Ichigo asked.

"It's about time you mentioned me." Kon said opening the door. Ichigo stared at him in shock.

"What the hell! Is that my body?" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, you're _in _your body." Rukia sighed.

"Are you sure? Because that seriously looks like m-"Ichigo was silenced when Rukia slammed a heavy book on his head.

"Ichigo I assure you there's nothing to worry about. What you're seeing is the gigai I personally constructed for Kon. I found it neccessary to do it due to the events that have been happening in the Soul Society. Now for the resemblence of you and Kon's gigai, just say that he's your long lost cousin." Urahara said cheerfully.

"Lost cousin my ass!" Ichigo scowled.

"Well at any rate, let's discuss the matter of the Sentinels tomorrow at the party." Kisuke said getting up.

"Wait, what party?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's the Summer Festival." Urahara explained. "Tessai will fire up the grill and we can make plans on what to do in the future. But in the meantime, everyone should go home and take a breather."

Kon in his new gigai grinned tauntingly at Ichigo, and in return got a deadly glare.

"Wait a sec, how am I suppose to fight hollows when Kon's in that thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo give it a rest, we'll discuss it tomorrow." Rukia scowled.

"Yeah but-" Ichigo was stopped when Rukia glared at him and shoved him out the door.

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming Soon: Nobody Likes Party Crashers **

**9 more reviews for Bonus Chapter. **


	4. Nobody Likes Party Crashers

**First I don't own Bleach, and second I'm really sorry for the delay. I had to go to school, then I got sick, then I HAD to go camping in Wyoming, and then I had to find a job. Again I apologize for the delay on this chapter and I know its short, I just couldn't think of anything to add for this chapter. Please review, it's your reviews that keep me going and stay inspired to write. Anyways as requested by my 2****nd**** reviewer for this book, here is Chapter 4 and I hope you like it. I also will have Chapter 5 posted soon. Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nobody Likes Party Crashers **

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki peeped through the crack of Ichigo's door with a mischievous smile on his face. _Just wait until you see the look on your face Ichigo! _Isshin grinned widely. He slowly closed the door and then swung it wide open jumping into the air. "Good morning Ichigo!" Isshin shouted with joy. Ichigo sat up sleepily and made the mistake to turn his head towards his father. Ichigo was left with a size 10 foot imprint across his face, and nearly fell out of the bedroom window.

"What the hell was that for!" Ichigo shouted rubbing his face.

"Just giving you fatherly love son." Isshin grinned.

"Fatherly love my ass!" Ichigo snapped punching him in the face and sending his father toppled over against his door.

"My beautiful wife, Ichigo's finally becoming a man." Isshin said weakly.

"You bastard." Ichigo scowled under his breath. Rukia opened the closet door blearily and gave an irritated look.

"What was it this time?" she asked with a yawn.

"Just the usual annoying stuff he does." Ichigo retorted.

Ichigo found it odd being back in the World of the Living, as if nothing had happened and the past events were only illusions. However he knew that wasn't true. The Sentinels were still out there in the Soul Society making a mess of things and trying to get their hands on the Oracle of Souls. He didn't understand how a piece of rock could be of any value to them. Also Ichigo found it strange how Feng changed tactics of going after Rukia and instead going after the oracle. If this oracle was so important, then why go after Rukia? Ichigo pondered on this for several minutes and didn't even notice Rukia leave the room.

After being lost in thought, he looked around and didn't see Rukia sitting on the mattress she stuffed in his closet. Guessing she had gone down for breakfast, Ichigo sighed and headed for the bathroom for his morning shower. But as soon as he opened the door he ran right into Rukia, who unfortunately decided to take a shower before him and had just taken off her clothes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!?" Rukia screamed angrily throwing a shampoo bottle at Ichigo's head. Ichigo quickly slammed the door shut and paled. The sudden horrid memory of Yoruichi when she first showed her true form to him in the Soul Society dawned on him and made him sick to his stomach. Seeing Yoruichi naked was bad enough, but seeing Rukia was unforgivable. _Why do these things always happen to me? _He murmured.

For the rest of the morning, Rukia welcomed Ichigo with death glares and the occasional popping of the knuckles. Ichigo in return tried to avoid her completely. Yuzu seeing the distress between them leaned over to Karin's ear and whispered.

"What's wrong with Ichigo and Rukia? They don't seem to be getting along." She said softly. Karin glanced over at his brother and Rukia and sighed.

"Probably just got in a fight, it's what couples do." Karin said plainly.

"Really, Ichigo and Rukia are in a relationship?" she whispered again.

"I'm not in a relationship!" Ichigo shouted in a whisper.

**Urahara's Shop…**

Urahara smiled behind his white paper fan as his five favorite customers came walking up the steps of his shop.

"Is everyone having a great summer festival?" he grinned. Rukia glared at Ichigo and then looked away.

"What happened with Rukia and Ichigo?" Orihime asked Uryu.

"I don't know but I don't think we want to find out." Uryu replied straightening his glasses.

"Okay anyways, let's head to the side yard for some barbeque." Kisuke said trying to break the tension in the room. Renji was already outside burning everything he put on the grill. He waved to Rukia and Ichigo and then flipped his blackened shish kabobs. Fortunately for everyone else, Tessai managed to get Renji away from the grill before he served everyone ash.

"Having trouble cooking?" Uryu taunted.

"Shut up." Renji scowled. Renji walked over to Rukia and Ichigo and noticed an invisible battle going between them.

"Guys, what's going—"

"Nothing Happened!" Rukia snapped and walked off. Renji gave a pale confused look and then glanced at Ichigo for an answer.

"Don't want to talk about it." Ichigo said irritable also walking off.

"What's with them?" Renji asked himself. Suddenly Karin walked into the side yard and acted as if she had been there all along.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"What? Come on Ichigo I know all you're secrets it's not like you and your friends have to hide from everyone." She replied. Rukia knew right away who Karin was when she came in with the same scowl Ichigo always wore.

She couldn't believe Ichigo had walked in on her naked and it irritated her. But Rukia knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. She couldn't imagine how embarrassed she would have been if word got out about their incident. Renji and the others would probably laugh and think she and Ichigo were in a relationship. _I'm not in a relationship! _Rukia told herself. After his argument with Karin, Ichigo made an attempt to talk to Rukia.

"Listen, Rukia I Just want to say that—"He started.

"Forget about it Ichigo it was an accident. But the next time something like this happens again…you're dead." Rukia warned. Ichigo was about to say something when he suddenly grabbed Rukia and dived for cover as a blazing ball of blue reiatsu exploded in the center of the yard.

"What was that!?" Renji asked coughing from the dust. Ichigo looked up and saw a number of Fallen gazing upon them like vultures eyeing their prey.

"Ah looks like we've got some visitors." Kisuke smirked.

"How can he be calm in this situation?" Chad asked.

"I have no idea." Uryu replied wiping dirt off his glasses. Hou Zi flash stepped in the midst of the Fallen and grinned evilly underneath his mask.

"Look what we've got here." Hou Zi chuckled darkly.

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming Soon: Monkey Business **

**Fun Fact #1: **Kurayami has a total of four known forms

Dark blurry fog (Book 1: Ch. 1—4)

Shadowy humanoid form (Book 1: Ch. 12)

His true Revealed form (Book 1: Ch. 5, 7, 12, 15. Book 2: Ch. 2…)

Child Form (Book 2: chapters yet to be written)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **If you have not yet read book 1: **Bleach: Oracle of Souls**, cease reading this sequel now and start at the beginning. Also if any of you weren't able to read the Prequel chapter for book 2**,** I will be reposting it from the 20th to the 27th of August.

**8 More Reviews for Bonus Chapter! **


	5. Monkey Business

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach. If I did, Nozomi Kujo would still be alive in the anime series. Well I really had a hectic week. It's been nearly 2 years since Bleach had aired in Japan, and I don't think Tite Kudo's going to take the story any further. Ichigo regains powers…the End? In my opinion that really sucks. I mean there's so much more Tite Kudo could do, like adding Karin as a soul reaper or starting a new generation of main characters in the Bleach world. Anyways enough about that, here's chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Monkey Business**

* * *

Hou Zi scratched the surface of his mask that looked as if it was laughing. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia quickly switched to their soul reaper forms and firmly placed their hands on their zanpakutos'.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? It seems I never received my invitation to the party." Hou Zi jeered.

"That's because you weren't invited." Uryu replied activating his Quincy bow.

"Oh? Is that so? It must've not crossed my mind." Hou Zi said casually. Rukia made an irritated face and drew her sword.

"Now, now let's not overreact. I believe diplomatic solutions can be in order." Hou Zi pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked unsheathing Zangetsu.

"I'm saying there's really no reason to fight. All you have to do is hand over the Oracle fragment and you will not be harmed. Pretty fair if I say so myself." Hou Zi retorted.

"Like hell it is!" Ichigo declared soaring in the sky. Hou Zi grinned underneath his mask and pulled out his own zanpakuto and easily blocked Ichigo's furious attack. There was a sudden ripple aura of dim green light shot from Hou Zi's zanpakuto and Ichigo was sent spinning into Urahara's shop.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he swung his snakelike sword at Hou Zi. Hou Zi made a wide grin and deflected Renji's attack with ease. "Damn." Renji exclaimed.

"Seriously, did you really think that little trick would work? Now rise and bash your enemies, Gun de Long!" Hou Zi declared twirling his zanpakuto. The zanpakuto began to glow with a ghastly green and extended into a bronze staff with dragon wrapping its body around the pole. Ichigo stood up from the wreckage and realization dawned on him. Hou Zi spun the staff around as if he was in a marching band and grinned wildly at Ichigo. "You remember Gun de Long don't you Kurosaki?" Hou Zi taunted. Rukia jumped up with a glare and raised her right palm.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Rukia exclaimed as a large red ball of flames shot from her hand. Hou Zi used Shunpo and the blast hit one of his subordinates.

"That was quite rude you know. I don't believe I was talking to you, you stupid girl!" Hou Zi replied. Hou Zi made a heavy arch with his staff and struck Rukia in the chest. She chocked from the blow feeling several ribs crack.

"Rukia!" Orihime exclaimed placing her hand on her two hairpins. "Soten Kisshun, I reject." She said. Two of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka flew beside Rukia and an orange barrier formed around her. Already Rukia could feel her ribs returning to normal. "Hold on Rukia, I'll take care of ya." Orihime said.

"Thank…you Ori-hime." Rukia smiled weakly.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared firing a blast of pale blue reiatsu into the sky. Three of the Fallen screamed as the Getsuga engulfed them.

"Would you stop already? If you kill my subordinates before I really attack then I'll end up having to kill all of you by myself." Hou Zi complained.

"Enough of your games!" Ichigo shouted soaring into the air and savagely slashing his zanpakuto at Hou Zi. Sparks erupted with each collision with Ichigo's Zangetsu and Hou Zi's staff. Hou Zi chuckled with fierce enjoyment as he swung Gun de Long in various rotations and struck Ichigo at every corner. Hou Zi twirled the staff counter clockwise and a ripple of green aura appeared. With a swift downward thrust to the shoulder, Ichigo was knocked down into the ground making a small crater.

As Ichigo got up on his feet, his right arm flopped lifelessly back and forth completely motionless. "What the—"He exclaimed.

"Did you forget my zanpakuto's ability already? If so, let me shed some light on the subject. Like I said before, Gun de Long immobilizes anything it strikes and leaves my enemies defenseless." Hou Zi re-explained. "Your entire right arm is now useless and now I will paralyze the rest of your body and then rip you to shreds!" Hou Zi declared as he pointed his long finger at Ichigo. The Sentinel burst with laughter as Ichigo stood there with only one working arm.

"Is that so?" Ichigo scowled. Hou Zi stopped his chuckle and gave a puzzled look. "You stand there as if you've already won, but in reality you've lost. I'm surprised that someone as arrogant as you managed to survive this long. I may not be able to use my arm, but let me tell you something; as long as I'm still standing, I will defeat you! Bankai!" Ichigo retorted. A vast wave of black reiatsu burst from Ichigo's zanpakuto and engulfing him completely.

Hou Zi made a wide smirk but then it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a startled look when a sudden rush of spiritual pressure erupted from Ichigo. As the black reiatsu cleared, Ichigo walked gracefully forward with a deadly look of determination in his eyes. But that wasn't the reason Hou Zi became frightened. Rukia gazed in shock as Ichigo emerged from the shadows wearing the hollow mask she thought had disappeared forever.

"W-what sorcery is this? T-that m-mask, it reeks of evil!" Hou Zi exclaimed. Ichigo raised Zangetsu to the corner of his eye. Its black blade shimmered in the sunlight.

"Tensa Zangetsu." said Ichigo in an echoing doubled voice. As Hou Zi stood there overwhelmed by Ichigo's dark golden eyes, Ichigo vanished into thin air and appeared in front of the Sentinel. Ichigo made a deadly roar and struck Hou Zi on the shoulder. Hou Zi gasped as he was sent flying into a building. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted not even giving Hou Zi the chance to escape. Hou Zi grunted as he crashed roughly against another building.

"_That mask, its evil! This is no boy, he's a monster! And this spirit pressure, where did it come from? I cannot lose like this, I must destroy this abomination. I don't understand, was he hiding his power this whole time? Why didn't I sense this soul reaper's overwhelming power before?" _Hou Zi thought to himself.

"Had enough?" Ichigo asked taking off his hollow mask.

"Don't underestimate me kid! I'm just warming up. Tell me soul reaper, ever wondered why we sentinels wear these masks?" Hou Zi grinned evilly.

"What is he planning now?" Renji asked himself watching Ichigo and the sentinel from below. Rukia still startled by Ichigo's sudden transformation remembered something. _Those eyes, those eyes look just like Kurayami's. Is it coincidence or were Kurayami's eyes the same as Ichigo's when he wore that mask?_ She thought. She looked down at her sword and was then reminded that Kurayami no longer resided inside her zanpakuto. She didn't understand why he would disappear on her like that. Rukia began thinking that Renji might be right about Kurayami.

Above, Hou Zi gave Ichigo a wild glare and then an explosion of pale green aura flashed around him. Ichigo covered his eyes as a gust of spirit energy blew past him. Hou Zi gave out a cold chuckle as his spirit pressure increased.

"Prepare yourself Kurosaki, because now you will witness the true power of a Sentinel!" Hou Zi boasted. Ichigo stood with a scowl but then gave a look of surprise when Hou Zi ripped…

**Cliffhanger Wuhahaha!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming Soon:** **Wrath of the Baboon King and Unexpected Visitors **

* * *

**I'm sorry I just had to do that. LOL! Anyways (Chuckle then cough) I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though on Microsoft Word it only fill 2 ½ pages. I've kind of gotten impatient with this sequel because there's a really awesome part in it that I've been dying to write and post. But unfortunately I have to go in order. Anyways if you liked this chapter, pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review. It's actually funny, I've got another story that's gotten 7 reviews already and I've only posted 3 chapters for the past 4 months! Again LOL! I'm still waiting for episode 367 to air, why is it taking so long!? (Check watch and stamp foot repeatedly)**

**Fun Fact #2: **The Oracle of Souls was originally going to be found in the essence of Rukia's Soul. But in recent events and planning, it was decided to have it appear as an ancient artifact created by both the elements of light and darkness and then split apart in three different worlds.

**Author's Note: **If anyone have questions about the storyline or want facts about the sentinels or other **OCs', **ask in your review and I will answer your questions or curiosity in the **Fun Facts**. Also, if you haven't already the **Prologue chapter for this book is posted on Fanfiction until Monday the 27****th **so read fast!

**8 more reviews for Bonus Chapter! **

**Current Stories in Progress:**

Bleach: The Phantom's Mask

Roses Painted Black

**Stories put on Hold:**

Digimon Tamers: Legends, Part 1 **To be Continued in 2013**


	6. Wrath of the Baboon King

**Chapter 6**

**Wrath of the Baboon King**

* * *

Ichigo wore a strong scowl as Hou Zi continued his annoying laughter, but then became surprised when Hou Zi suddenly ripped his mask off. Instantly an even more heavy spiritual pressure flowed from the Sentinel's body.

"What the…" Ichigo stammered covering his eyes from the spiritual gust. As the dust and wind cleared, Hou Zi appeared in the form of an enormous white baboon. It had glowing yellow eyes and green markings alongside its arms and back. Renji at first mistaken the giant baboon to be Zabimaru, however the markings on its body were different and it didn't have a snake for a tail.

Hou Zi smiled between his large fanged teeth. "Fen Nu de Fei Wang*! Now tremble before me you insignificant ants!" Hou Zi exclaimed. His voice was deeper and seemed to growl with every word. Hou Zi was as tall as a house and his arms slightly larger than the rest of his body. Renji flew into the air with his zanpakuto high above his head.

"Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall! Roar Zabimaru!" Renji shouted. Zabimaru shot like a whip but then Hou Zi grabbed the extended blade between his claws and growled.

"Pathetic! You're nothing but a weakling. Did you really think you could cut me with such a pitiful weapon?" Hou Zi growled. He yanked on Renji's zanpakuto heaving him off his feet and launching him over his head. He turned around and grinned. "You soul reapers are nothing but fools! No one defeats the Baboon King! No one!" he bellowed loudly. Hou Zi clenched his fist and swung it at Ichigo punching through several walls of a house in the process. Ichigo leaped out of the way as Hou Zi's large fist pummeled the earth and left a rather large hole in the ground.

Orihime put up a force field to shield her and Rukia from large chunks of rubble that flew towards them. Ichigo and Renji jumped up onto the top of a building panting heavily.

"Renji, we've got to get him away from here. Too many people will get hurt." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Right, let's draw him in towards the river." Renji suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Hey you, stupid ape, over here!" Ichigo shouted as he fired a Getsuga Tensho to draw Hou Zi's attention, and it worked. Hou Zi roared loudly and beat his chest as he turned around to face Ichigo and Renji.

"Okay, we got his attention but now what?" Renji paled.

"I haven't got a clue." Ichigo replied. Hou Zi roared and then opened his mouth and fired what Ichigo thought was a green cero. The green beam literally sliced the house Ichigo and Renji was standing on in half.

"Was that a cero I just saw?" Uryu asked.

"I thought it was too, but the spirit pressure is different than a hollow's cero." Chad retorted. Ichigo and Renji flash stepped atop of several houses down the street and as expected, Hou Zi stormed after them.

"Shouldn't we go help them?" Chad asked sealing his powers away.

"No." Urahara replied behind them.

"No? But they could get hurt!" Uryu exclaimed.

"Look, it's in the best interest that we let them take care of it. Besides, I have no doubt that they can handle an opponent such as this one. The best thing to do now is to make sure no one got hurt and attend to Rukia's Injury. Also, I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing more of those Fallen here pretty soon. So I would like it if you two were to remain here while Ichigo and Renji fight off the Sentinel." Urahara explained. Uryu and Chad hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Tessai carried Rukia into the guest room where Orihime could continue healing her without being in harm's way.

Karin managed to keep her cool by telling herself that it was normal to see her older brother fighting colossal monsters that only they and a chosen few could see in the World of the Living. She felt helpless and desperately wanted to help Ichigo protect their family and friends. But what good was she? All she could do was kick a soccer ball at ridiculous speeds. Karin sighed as she sat on the door step of Urahara's shop (Or what was left of it) and gazed into the sky. She could sense Ichigo's presence but it was faint. She originally didn't want anything to do with spirits and their ordeals, but nowadays she began to feel left out and a little jealous.

Yoruichi walked up and sat down next to her. She gave Karin a friendly smile and sighed. "Everything okay?" She asked sensing distress.

"Yeah I guess, just thinking is all." Karin scowled. Yoruichi chuckled in the inside as she watched Karin make the same expression Ichigo always wore. _She truly is Ichigo's sister._ She thought.

"Hey Yoruichi, can I ask you something?" Karin asked uncomfortably.

"Sure, ask away." Yoruichi replied cheerfully.

"Well Ichigo never really talks about his adventures in the Spirit world. I always thought it was because he was too stubborn to talk about it but after the few times I've seen him fight the hollows, I began thinking maybe it's because he's ashamed of them." Karin replied. Yoruichi bit her bottom lip trying to come up with an answer. She knew the horrors Ichigo had to face personally, and didn't know how tell the story without giving too much information of the struggles Ichigo endured.

"Karin, your brother is just not the kind of man that would boast about the battles he's fought. It's not my place to tell about the challenges he's faced, but what I can tell you is that Ichigo is an amazing kid." Yoruichi replied. Karin wore a scowl already knowing _that _part. Tessai walked up behind them and stopped.

"Excuse me my lady but Kisuke Urahara wishes to speak with you." Tessai said politely.

"Sure thing, I'll talk with him right away." Yoruichi retorted. Tessai bowed and then went off to deal with the caved in walls and ceiling of what used to be the dining room. Yoruichi took a deep breath and stood up. "Well I guess I'm off, and hey, smile now and then okay." She said with a smirk. Karin managed a small smile and then returned her gaze to the sky waiting and hoping her brother to return.

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming Soon: Unexpected Visitors **

I decided to split this chapter into two chapters instead of one.

Translation:

Fen Nu de Fei Wang: Chinese for _Wrath of the Baboon King_

**Fun Fact #3: **In the final season of Bleach, Karin is seen visiting Urahara's shop getting items she doesn't fully explain the reason why. But she does say that since Ichigo no longer has his powers, it was her turn to protect him and Katakura Town (Hmmm). It makes you wonder if Karin is next to unleash her soul reaper powers. It's believable considering that she and Ichigo could sense and see spirits before Rukia Kuchiki came and that Isshin Kurosaki was secretly a soul reaper. Anyways, if you didn't catch the hint in this chapter, Karin's chat with Yoruichi was a foreshadowing of my next upcoming Bleach series for Fanfiction.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :)


	7. The Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitors**

* * *

**West side of Katakura River approx. 2 min. earlier… **

Ichigo shunpoed on to the soft green grass and stabbed Zangetsu into the ground. Renji appeared seconds after with a forehead full of sweat.

"Okay so far so good, now what?" Renji asked catching his breath.

"Now…we kick his ass." Ichigo replied putting on his hollow mask. Hou Zi charged in roaring savagely and raised his fist high in the air.

"Lu se Huo!" he declared. His fist burst in emerald flames as he pounded the ground and a green inferno erupted scorching the ground to ashes.

"What the hell?" Renji exclaimed dodging Hou Zi's attack. He placed his hand on Zabimaru as an aura of red spirit energy radiated from his body. "This ape is really starting to annoy me! Bankai!" He shouted. A spiral gust of wind blew around Renji and then vanished, revealing Renji's bankai. The skeletal snake hissed with its yellow eyes glimmering in the sunlight. "Hihio Zabimaru." Renji declared placing the large bone handle on his shoulder.

"You dare mock me? I am the only Baboon King! You will die first little bug!" Hou Zi roared. "Lu se Huo!" Hou Zi threw another punch of green flames at Renji. Renji easily evaded Hou Zi's massive fist and raised Zabimaru's boney handle like a club.

"Now Roar Zabimaru!" He commanded. Zabimaru screeched as it opened its boney jaws. Renji's zanpakuto struck Hou Zi square in the chest and pushed him back several feet. However to Hou Zi, it was only a few inches. Again and again Zabimaru bashed its hard skull against Hou Zi's body.

Hou Zi grunted as he took a few steps back. Renji swung Zabimaru around again for another strike however Hou Zi seized the skeletal snake by the neck and bashed its skull with his other massive fist. The blow was so excessive; the segments of Zabimaru's spine broke apart and spun in the air above Hou Zi's Head.

"Ch, did you really think that puny attack would work on me again?" Hou Zi bellowed. Renji only smirked and swung the hilt upward. The segments of his zanpakuto stopped spinning and froze in the air. An electric chain of red reiatsu connected the parts together and coiled itself around Hou Zi's monstrous body.

"What?" Hou Zi shouted in surprise.

"Zabimaru is controlled by my spirit energy. This means, I can break and reattach my zanpakuto at will." Renji explained. The red rope around Hou Zi glowed brightly and exploded as he tried to wiggle himself free. Zabimaru reattached itself and screeched as it awaited Renji's next command.

"He, he. Got him!" Renji boasted. His smile faded when Hou Zi appeared from the debris with an annoyed look on his face.

"But…that's impossible; he got hit point blank with that attack." Ichigo replied in disbelief.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do. Now roar Zabimaru! Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji commanded. Zabimaru twisted around and opened its mouth and fired a dense beam of red Reiatsu however Hou Zi deflected it with ease. At this point Renji stood dumbfounded and completely startled of how easily the Sentinel knocked away Zabimaru's strongest attack as if it was nothing.

"You are a fool little soul reaper! Did you think you could defeat me with my own technique?" Hou Zi grinned.

"You're technique?" Ichigo said confused.

"Yes, perhaps I should demonstrate my power." Hou Zi bellowed. He took a hefty breath of air and suddenly a dark green orb of reiatsu began to form from his fangs. Then a rapid beam of green energy shot out and blew up part of the ground, making a small mushroom cloud. Ichigo remembered the green blast right away, for he recalled seeing Hou Zi use the same technique just outside of Urahara's shop.

"Now who is the true Baboon king?" Hou Zi scoffed beating his chest. Renji stood in puzzlement and shock while the dust from Hou Zi's attack settled to the ground.

"If you think you're so high and mighty, why are you following the Soul Sage's orders?" Renji asked holding the hilt of Zabimaru firmly.

"He is our master and has always been since the beginning of time. Do not ask me foolish questions tiny soul reaper! Focus on the battle that has been laid before you. Before this day is through, I will have bashed your skulls open and painted the walls of this puny city with your blood." Hou Zi declared with furious eyes.

"Fine, then let's have a contest." Renji said with a grin.

"Renji what are you doing?" Ichigo said puzzled.

"Hmm? Contest?" Hou Zi questioned.

"Yeah. It will be a game to see who's the strongest. My Hikotsu Taiho verses yours. The last one standing will be crowned victor." Renji challenged.

"Are you crazy?! That much spiritual pressure could knock half the city unconscious!" Ichigo protested.

"Shut up Ichigo! I know what I'm doing." Renji replied.

"Yeah but—"

"Look do you want the end of the world to become a reality?! If not, then shut up and let me do this. I have my reputation to uphold and this guy's messing with it. So I'm going to take it back got that?!" Renji exclaimed. Ichigo stood in silence and then finally nodded and stepped aside.

"I hope you know what you're doing." said Ichigo placing his zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Ch. Like I told you, I do." Renji smirked. He stood his ground and waited for his opponent to make the first move. There was a silence, and only the whistle of the wind could be heard. Then in an instant both duelists blasted reiatsu at each other and a large bubble of red and green energy swirled around getting bigger. Neither Hou Zi nor Renji withdrew but instead continued to feed the locked attack. Unable to take any more energy, the dome of pure reiatsu burst and made a massive explosion. Both fighters were knocked off their feet by the blast and disappeared in the dust and debris.

Ichigo walked around blindingly choking on dust. "Renji!" He coughed as he looked for his friend. As the smoke and haze disappeared, Renji was found lying in a pile of rubble and unconscious. "Renji…wake up!" Ichigo shouted shaking Renji by the shoulder. Renji grunted in pain and then opened his eyes. Blood was flowing from his brow and the left side of his face was bruised and battered.

"Did I win?" he coughed weakly.

"I don't know, but you've got to get up." Ichigo exclaimed. He lifted Renji's arm around his shoulder and helped him on his feet. Renji's hand shook as he still held on tight onto Zabimaru's hilt. Ichigo and Renji began to walk off when a shadowy figure suddenly appeared from the debris. Hou Zi, now in his original form breathed heavily as he trotted forward. Part of his baboon mask had broken and his right arm was nearly severed off. Blood gushed out and spilt down his white robe like rain falling down on a windowpane.

"You think you finished me!? I'm not done!" he growled weakly. Hou Zi raised his sword with his left and charged. "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" he shouted murderously.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Suddenly a flash of pink light swallowed Hou Zi up. He screamed in pain as the thousands of pink blossoms engulfed him. Byakuya appeared behind Ichigo and Renji with a cold scowl.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo said in confusion.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji coughed.

"Silence, I will deal with you two later." Byakuya replied. The thousand flower petals returned to his hilt and repaired into a single blade. Hou Zi fell to his knees bleeding everywhere.

"Ch, the bastard's still alive." said Ikkaku jumping onto a large piece of broken up concrete.

"He doesn't look beautiful now does he?" said Yumichika walking up beside him.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, you're here too?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Shut up Ichigo, I don't understand why our appearance is such a big surprise to you. I mean did you really think I'd skip out on some fun?" Ikkaku replied.

"Well depends on what you mean on 'fun'." Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Hey shut up you little twit!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Ikkaku, the only reason we're here is because Captain Kuchiki made us." Yumichika said plainly.

"Hey! Nobody asked for your opinion!" Ikkaku snapped. "Anyway what are we going to do about this freak?" he said pointing at Hou Zi. Byakuya scoffed and walked forward, but before he could do anything. Hou Zi sat up and roared at the top of his lungs. A faint green pillar of reiatsu shot around him and ascended into the sky. When it faded, Hou Zi was gone.

"Damn! He got away!" Renji exclaimed faintly.

"Gosh and I was looking so forward to beating his ass." Ikkaku complained. Byakuya sheathed his zanpakuto and walked back towards Ichigo and Renji.

"Where is Rukia?" Byakuya demanded.

"She's at Urahara's shop. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I have a lot of questions that need answering." Byakuya replied.

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming soon: Byakuya, the Substitute Teacher?**

Sorry for the excruciating wait. I became busy with stuff and never got to finish this chapter. I promise that chapter 8 will come on far sooner than this one. Scouts Honor. Anyway I'm beginning to think the bleach series might be over. Though on it said that bleach was "temporarily" cancelled, I doubt Tite Kudo is going to make another Arc. This is sad because they could've done the **1,000 Year Blood War Arc** that's still in a manga version.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and write what you think about the story so far. I don't own Bleach but if I did, it would still be going.

Sincerely**, **

**Pyrus Volvaga**

P.S. I changed my name because the old one started to sound weird coming out of my mouth. I guess it would be better if it was just Izilldur instead of Izilldur's scrolls.


	8. Byakuya, The Substitute Teacher?

**Chapter 8: Byakuya the Substitute Teacher? **

* * *

Rukia woke to a banging of a hammer from the other room. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the room she was in. she could smell sawdust and a tint of cedar. Rukia turned her head and saw a figure looming over her. She blinked rapidly and wiped them to get a clear vision. Byakuya calmly sat by her side.

"B-brother…what are you doing here?" she coughed.

"Don't speak, you need to rest." Byakuya replied.

"I'm fine, just got bashed up a little." Rukia lied. The truth was Rukia wasn't fine. The sentinel Hou Zi had done severe damage to her ribs and even crushed a lung. It took Orihime several hours to reverse the injury. Her hand and chest was wrapped tightly with white bandages. "But brother, please. Why are you here?" Rukia asked weakly. At first Byakuya said nothing, but only gazed into Rukia's violet eyes.

"I am here under the order of Head captain Yamamoto. That is all you need to know." He lied. Byakuya felt it best not to tell Rukia of the visit he had with Kurayami. It irritated him of the thought of being intimidated by a single stranger that he didn't know. But he kept his emotions in check. Byakuya rose to his feet and walked to the door. "Get some rest, you need it." He replied before exiting. He walked through the hallways of Urahara's shop while Tessai and Jinta kept busy repairing the walls and floor. Kisuke was at the dining room table sipping from a cup of hot gin sing tea.

"It was quite the surprise to see you show up Captain Kuchiki." He said straightening his hat.

"Don't procrastinate about what you really want to know. Speak your mind Urahara." Byakuya replied coldly.

"I have a feeling you're here on personal reason. Am I right?" Kisuke said.

"You could say that."

"Does Captain Yamamoto even know you're here?"

"That is none of your concern." Byakuya snapped. Urahara raised an eyebrow. "I'll require a gigai and soul candy while I'm here." He ordered.

"Sure can do." Urahara grinned.

**Meanwhile in the Soul Society,…**

High on the rooftops of the Seireitei Kurayami looked down upon the many buildings of the great city. He sighed as he wondered if it was right to leave Rukia in a time of war. Throwing the thoughts out of his mind, he sprang upon rooftop to rooftop and then stopped when he saw a few soul reapers walking through the streets. One of the soul reapers wore a long white captain jacket with the Japanese kanji of the number seven.

Captain Komamura and two other soul reapers strolled through the alley in a steady pace patrolling the streets. One of the soul reapers kicked stone into a pile of rubble against the side of a caved in wall. Komamura suddenly stopped, his ears twitching and his bright eyes glancing left and right.

"What is it Captain Komamura?" asked one of the soul reapers.

"Is it a sentinel?" asked the other.

"I don't know. Its spiritual pressure is too weak to trace. It's unlike anything I've felt before, almost as if it's…depressing." Komamura replied quietly. Kurayami watched from above hoping that the captain wouldn't sense his presence. Komamura slowly placed his paw on the handle of his zanpakuto and shunpoed out of site. He appeared beside Kurayami with his blade raised high, but before he could strike a blow, Kurayami flash stepped too quickly for Komamura to get a look at him. Komamura's blade slashed air and then sliced part of the roof off. He stood up and gazed at the dark cloaked figure standing before him.

Komamura could tell by first glance that the stranger was a skilled warrior, but could not see his face due to the hood that shrouded it in shadow.

"What business do you have here?" Komamura asked.

"My business is my own, and I don't intend to share it with you." Kurayami replied.

"Am I right to presume that you are a sentinel?"

"You might say such things. I can't blame you for being so curious. I have no quarrel with your kind. But know this; I will strike down anyone that gets in my way." Kurayami exclaimed.

"Your words are bold, but I'm afraid I cannot let you leave let alone let you live." Komamura replied.

"I see. I would rather not kill you Sajin Komamura; it would only stain my blade more."

"How is it that you know my name?" Komamura asked.

"I have known about you for a long time. I know things that you can't imagine. If you are still alive at the end of this dual, I will tell you what I know." Kurayami replied.

"I hardly think that will be necessary!" Komamura exclaimed charging in for a second strike but Kurayami easily dodged it and every swing after. _Why does he not draw his sword? Is he toying with me or am I really this slow? _He thought. Komamura angrily slashed at him but only got air.

"You have great strength, but your speed is lacking." Kurayami taunted. Komamura snarled as he continued swinging. Kurayami removed his zanpakuto from his sash still in its scabbard and began blocking Komamura's blows.

"I've had enough of your criticism. Bankai...Kokujo Tengan Myo'o!" Komamura exclaimed. A flash of red aura flared around him as a colossal armored giant rose from the ground. It held a massive sword in its left hand. Komamura stood on the giant's shoulder with his zanpakuto raised high. The giant mimicked Komamura's every move.

Komamura slashed the air and the giant mirrored his movement. The house Kurayami was standing on was immediately sliced in half. Kurayami back flipped off the roof as rock and roofing sprayed into the air. He landed onto the ground unshaken. Komamura raised his sword back and took another swing. The giant's sword struck the ground and dust and debris few into the sky. He relaxed his shoulders and gazed down to see if he made a blow. Suddenly the massive saber stared to rise and from under it was Kurayami unscratched. Komamura's eyes widened with unbelief. "Im-impossible, he caught it with his bare hands?" Komamura exclaimed. Kurayami shoved the weight of the immense sword to the side and shot into the air. He turned around and pointed his finger at Komamura. A flash of black energy streaked across the air and hit the giant square in the chest. The giant tumbled over crushing several buildings into dust. Several soul reapers ran away in panic. Komamura breathed heavily and coughed up blood.

He looked up and the clocked warrior was gone. Komamura sealed his zanpakuto and jumped off the roof. He winced in pain as he contacted the ground. His chest felt as if it had suddenly been twisted into a knot and began swelling with agony. He wiped some blood off of his snout and began walking slowly past several startled soul reapers. One of the soul reapers that was with Komamura earlier came running up to him with a scowl on his face.

"He's a coward for running away." The soul reaper claimed.

"No, he was merciful." Komamura objected. The soul reaper remained speechless as the captain of Squad Seven made his leave and headed for the squad four headquarters.

**Hours later in the Kurosaki Clinic…**

Ichigo stared at the ceiling dreading the idea of having to return to school. He felt he was being black mailed by this unknown Kurayami and to top it off, Byakuya was now accompanying them. _Does he know about the oracle and Rukia's zanpakuto?_ He asked himself. It was the same question that was going through both Renji's and Rukia's head as they walked to the Katakura High School.

Renji fiddled with his soul pager as he strolled into the courtyard of the school. "By the way, where's Captain Kuchiki? He said he was coming to the school." Renji said putting his pager back in his pocket.

"My brother said he would meet us later on." Rukia replied.

"I still don't know why he's come to the world of the living. Why would he come here when the Sentinels are a greater threat in the Soul Society?" Renji exclaimed.

"I agree that it's odd, but there must be a good reason for him being here." Rukia retorted. Ikkaku and Yumichika walked towards them. Ikkaku cradled a wooden sword on his shoulder and Yumichika was looking at himself in a hand mirror reminding himself of how beautiful he was.

"What are you two doing here?" Rukia asked in a annoyed attitude.

"Going to school same as you, got a problem with that?" Ikkaku snapped.

"Now-now Ikkaku there's no need to get so rash." Yumichika scolded.

"Whatever." Ikkaku replied with a scowl. In the classroom Ichigo gazed out the window with a scowl on his face. Orihime and Rukia were talking girl stuff, Renji and Ikkaku were playing finger football with a piece of paper as they waited for the teacher to show up. Uryu just spent his time scowling and keeping to himself.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and a tall man with long black hair walked in. he had a white shirt and black tie on and a black suit to match. Ichigo and his friends' mouths hit the floor with surprise while everyone else looked at the man curiously.

"My name is Cap-Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki, I'll be your substitute teacher." Byakuya replied with a scowl. A student sitting near Rukia leaned over and put her hand to her mouth.

"Is this guy related to you Rukia?" she asked.

"May-be." Rukia replied as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Ichigo sat pointing and with his mouth wide open with shock.

"Mr. Kurosaki it isn't polite to point at people, and close your mouth; you might get flies in it." Byakuya said coldly. Everyone began to giggle but then stopped when Ichigo turned and gave them the death glare.

"This can't be happening." Ichigo said under his breath. Byakuya or in this case Mr. Kuchiki, began teaching them what to do when a hollow attacks. Several students began to whisper to each other;

"Is he for real?"

"What is this guy talking about?"

"I think the school just grabbed him from the insane asylum." They whispered. Renji leaned over his desk and hid a smirk while Byakuya was going on about formal Japanese principles that only someone four hundred years old would understand. Ichigo looked over and saw that Rukia was hiding under her desk hoping no one would see her.

"Uh…Mr. Kuchiki sir, we're supposed to be learning math not learning about dead people and imaginary monsters." said Mizurio. Byakuya's eyes began to twitch with annoyance and Ichigo could see that his cool was about to boil over. _Mizurio you idiot! Do you want him to kill us all? _Ichigo scowled.

"You humans are very strange to me. Usually a student is to raise their hands before speaking." Byakuya snapped. Mizurio gulped and then quietly sat back down.

_I'm not going to survive this." _Ichigo thought grudgingly.

**Meanwhile…**

Captain Komamura sat on a medical table in Squad Four's Infirmary while Isane wrapped bandage cloth around his chest. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was also present, he had his arms crossed and wore a scowl on his face.

"So, was it a sentinel?" he asked.

"I don't think so. We might be dealing with a third party threat." Komamura replied. Sajin winced as Isane tightened the wraps.

"Sorry." Isane replied innocently.

"A third party you say? The Seireitei can barely withstand the force of one enemy. We won't be able to defend ourselves against another." Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. But did you feel the oddness in his spiritual pressure?" Komamura asked.

"I did, and it was weaker than the average hollow. What about it?"

"His spiritual pressure was frail but he was still able withstand my bankai." Retorted Komamura

"then this mystery person is defiantly hiding his true strength, but why?"

"Why indeed. But what gets me is what he said during our fight."

"And what would that be?"

"He said that his quarrel was not with us but with someone else."

"Whoever this is could dangerous. It would be better to not assume this intruder is an ally." Hitsugaya stated.

"agreed." Komamura replied.

"Okay, you've got three cracked ribs and a punctured lung. It will take two days to heal." Isane said standing up. "I'd advise you to not participate in battle. You're lucky to have even been able to walk all the way here." She concluded.

"You walked two miles with cracked ribs?" Hitsugaya exclaimed in disbelief.

Meanwhile by the west wall of the Seireitei Kurayami sat on a roof with a sheet of parchment. _It is time for me to leave this world. Rukia and his friends have no idea what danger they are walking into but it is their fate to walk down that path. _He thought. He finished writing on the parchment and let go of it. The piece of parchment floated in the wind and then disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming Soon: The Next Clue**

* * *

**Fun Fact #4:** The secret journal that Ukitake found contains both secrets and conspiracies of the Soul Society that Central 46 have tried to erase. History of the Soul Sages and the sentinels is one of them.

Have a question? Ask a question in your review and it will be answered in the next chapter.

7 more reviews for Bonus chapter

Happy Thanksgiving everyone

I'm thankful for all my readers. Gobble gobble!

Sincerely,

**Pyrus Volvaga**


	9. The Mask of Dai Li

**Chapter 9: The Mask of Dai Li**

* * *

Ichigo walked through the streets with many things on his mind. It had been days since he and his friends had returned from the Soul Society, and yet they still had not found any clues of where the second fragment of the oracle could be. Ever since Byakuya had dropped in, everything had gone from bad to worse. Rukia had become distant from everyone and it bothered him.

"_Two blades of darkness will find the key._

_Scattered three worlds be._

_One in a land where spirits dwell,_

_One in the world of mortal's blood,_

_And one in the sands of a phantom's Hell."_

These words repeated constantly in his head as he strolled through the busy mall. The two blades were obvious to be his and Rukia's zanpakutos that much he knew.

_One in a land where spirits dwell_

It was evident that it was the Soul Society, check.

_One in the world of mortal's blood_

This one could only represent the World of the Living.

_And one in the sands of a phantom's Hell_

Ichigo didn't know the answer to this riddle, neither to the second part of the old record that Ukitake found in the old library.

"_A mask black as night_

_Will give the seeker the oracle's sight_

_Seeker of the oracle begin your run,_

_Before times up on the day of black sun."_

These phrases puzzled him to a point that his brain began to fry. Seeing no reason to ponder on these riddles any further, Ichigo began to make his return home when something caught his eye. At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but when he looked at the billboard on the wall there was picture of a mask being advertised in China. It wasn't just a mask though, it was a hollow mask. Ichigo had no doubt that it was a hollow mask. Below the picture read;

"_The Mask of Dai Li, on display in the Beijing Museum of Natural History."_

Ichigo ripped the flyer off the board and dashed back to the clinic. Meanwhile at the Urahara shop, Kisuke stormed off through the hallway after having a heated argument with Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji and Rukia looked on from the dining table in disbelief. They had never seen him this angry.

"I wonder what Captain Kuchiki said to make Urahara so mad." Renji said before taking a sip of his tea.

"It could be what he didn't say." Rukia replied eating only small portions of rice at a time.

"Really, what do you mean?" asked Renji now curious.

"My brother can be secretive. But ever since his arrival here, he's been very enigmatic. I've never known him to drop all his duties as captain, and come to my aid." Rukia explained.

"You don't suppose that he knows do you?" Renji asked now serious.

"I don't know Renji. Even I don't know all that's going on. But whatever my brother knows is his business." Rukia concluded before getting up to leave. She passed Urahara's room and almost entered but decided it best not to disturb him. She still didn't understand why Kurayami would leave. Rukia still had regret for not reporting the incident she had with him. She was already aware that she had broken several laws of the Soul Society, but she couldn't help but wonder why. Why her? What did the Darkness see in her that she didn't, and what did he want with the Oracle of Souls?

While she pondered on her guilt, a small piece of parchment no large then that found in a fortune cookie suddenly flew through the window and landed on Rukia's lap. Rukia slowly lifted it up and read the text written on the parchment.

_Seek the mask black as night and weeps in white tears._

_Another riddle?_ Rukia thought as she held it. She had gotten a parchment similar to this one before, but this one had more added to it. The last one told her to seek a mask but until now she didn't know what it meant. Just then Ichigo came running in breathing hard. He bent over wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Look at this." Ichigo breathed passing the flyer into Rukia's hands. At first she thought nothing of it but then she saw the picture of the mask. _Seek the mask black as night and weeps in white tears. _Shot through her mind. "You don't think this could be the mask the old text is talking about do you?" Ichigo asked easing his breathing.

**Meanwhile…**

Hitsugaya looked at the mountains of paperwork sitting on his desk. He found it shameful to be filling reports while the enemy was still at large. Usually he could get the goliath of papers done in a flash, but today he seemed distracted. The conversation he had with Captain Komamura had been imprinted on his mind. It bothered him, to the point that he couldn't focus.

_If these days don't get any better I don't think they'll ever will. If what Komamura says is true about a third party, then we have a serious problem. _Toshiro thought as he went through the paperwork. Minutes later, Rangiku came into the office hiding a bottle of saki behind her back.

"Hey cap'n, whatcha doin?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? If I didn't know any better, I believe you also have a load to do." Hitsugaya snapped.

"Whaa? But captain I'm too sophisticated to do that sort of stuff." Rangiku complained.

"What did I tell you about drinking saki on duty?" Toshiro asked irritable.

"What saki?" Rangiku said grasping the bottle tightly.

"Rangiku, we've been over this a hundred times. Get rid of it!" he ordered. Rangiku frowned and then put the saki bottle down on the table and left in a pout. Toshiro sighed and then went back to his pile of papers. Suddenly Yachiru lieutenant of squad 11 popped in through the window.

"Hi silver hair kid!" she shouted cheerfully.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a kid!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Why are you so grumpy frosty?" she asked.

"Never mind." Torshiro moaned. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Kenny wants to talk with you. I asked him why but he said it was none of my business and looked very upset. So here I am to send Kenny's message. Did you get that Frosty?" Yachiru asked. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and sat up and left.

In the squad 11 barracks, Kenpachi Zaraki sat crisscrossed with a scowl on his face. He rested his chin on the hilt of his zanpakuto as he waited for Yachiru's return.

"How long does it take to send one damn message?" he growled to himself. Just then Hitsugaya appeared within the dojo. "About time you showed up. I was about to send my whole squad after you." He scowled.

"Just say what you need say and make it quick." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Shut your mouth and just listen." Kenpachi scowled. "Rumor has it that there's a very strong spirit pressure lurking in the shadows. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Shut up, I'll ask the questions! Anyway, you were the last one to talk with the big guy so I thought you would share the info with me." Kenpachi exclaimed.

"So what, you can go chasing after an unknown enemy?" Toshiro asked. He suddenly swore under his breath reminding him that he wasn't supposed to give Kenpachi any bright ideas.

"I like hide and seek." Zaraki replied. The thought of him fighting a powerful mystery foe amused Kenpachi. He then let out a big grin and then glanced back at Hitsugaya. "Well then, spill it!" Zaraki demanded.

"All I know is that Komamura fought a highly skilled foe that is still unidentified. We're not sure if it was a sentinel or a third party all together. But I think there's something bigger at work here. I just don't know what it is." Hitsugaya replied. Kenpachi sat there with an awkward stare.

"All I heard was a bunch of crap about third party, but a highly skilled foe fits the bill." Kenpachi replied. Toshiro sweat dropped and wore an annoyed expression. In the meantime, Captain Ukitake scrolled endlessly through the old text of the journal trying to find any useful information. Feeling a little lightheaded, Ukitake sat the book down and rested his head on the back of his chair and took a deep breath.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Captain Kyoraku walking into his office.

"Shunsui, I didn't hear you come in, please have a seat." Ukitake said gesturing to an empty chair.

"Don't mind if I do." He said sitting down. "You look like you've hit a wall of some kind." Shunsui grinned.

"I might as well have. There isn't enough information regarding the Oracle of Souls. The majority of these texts refer to history that was long forgotten. However, I did discover that a line is missing in the riddle concerning the Oracle." Ukitake exclaimed.

"A line missing, huh? Well now that's something."

"Indeed. It's possible that Oracle could be of four pieces, not three." Ukitake replied.

"So how do we find the missing line?" Shunsui asked. "Wait, I know that look. Don't tell me you want to go to the Library again?" Shunsui moaned.

"It could be our only chance to find the answers." Ukitake protested like a child trying to convince his parents to buy a chocolate bar for him.

"I'm going to regret this." He groaned.

**In the World of the Living…**

"Is that what I think it is?" Renji exclaimed.

"Indeed, it's a hollow mask. But how were mortals able to find it, let alone see it?" Rukia wondered.

"Who cares, let's go get it." Renji replied ecstatically.

"But it's in Beijing." Ichigo reminded him.

"Why, is it far from here?" asked Renji not seeing the point.

"It's clear across the ocean!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh." Renji replied. While the three of them tried to figure out how to get to the mask, Byakuya slowly began to walk in but then backed up when he overheard about the mask. The conversation he had with the stranger dawned in Byakuya's mind like an annoying mosquito that no matter how much you wacked at it, it would never go away. The thought of the stranger now being in the human world sickened him.

_Flashback approx. 2 days before…_

Byakuya looked at Urahara's guest room with disgust. It made him feel a bit Closter phobic. He tried to sleep but the hardwood floor made him uneasy. He sat up letting the sheet fall to his lap and gazed into the dark. There was nothing but silence, only the chirping of crickets could be heard through the walls. He could hear Rukia's soft breathing from the room next door as she rested from her injuries from the days before.

The thought of coming here and breaking his orders in order to fulfill the stranger's wishes was sickening. Byakuya couldn't believe that he the head of the Kuchiki Clan could become subjugated so easily. Suddenly, his room became increasingly dark as if covered by a thick black sheet. He already the meaning of this unnatural changes and was already prepared for the following.

Kurayami stood before him like a looming shadow completely dressed in darkness. The only visual part of his body was the gleam of his golden eyes.

"Why are you here? Have you come to insult me some more?" Byakuya asked.

"Why would I find pleasure in doing that? I sensed doubt in your soul. Do you wish to continue protecting Rukia or have you had enough?" Kurayami asked.

"Don't think for a second that I had already forgotten our first meeting. Last time I was bedridden, but I could now easily attack." Byakuya cautioned.

"You could, or you could stay and listen to what I have to say." Kurayami replied not feeling any threat. Byakuya was about to protest but then changed his mind. Seeing that he had agreed, Kurayami continued. "I figure that you've been probably wondering what is actually going on and why I've found Rukia a great interest. Am I correct?" he asked. Byakuya said nothing.

"As you are aware, the Sentinels have infiltrated your city searching for only one thing, the Oracle of Souls. It holds the power to wipe out every world known to man and spirit." Kurayami explained.

If this Oracle is so powerful, then why hasn't the 13 Court Guard Squads been notified of its existence?" Byakuya asked.

"As I've said before, you soul reapers are fairly arrogant and won't listen to others besides your own. You're guild has had a painful history when it came to reasoning with other groups. Take the Quincy for example." Kurayami replied. "Feng Huang seeks the Oracle to take his revenge on the worlds beyond. In order to stop that from happening, we must find the fragments first."

"Fragments?" Byakuya repeated.

"Long ago the oracle was fought over by six supreme beings. Over time the spirit world which is now known as the Soul Society, became nothing but a dead wasteland. The strongest of the six took hold of the Oracle and used its power to replenish it. After which the Oracle was then broken into four pieces and scattered across three dimensions so that its power wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." Kurayami explained further. Byakuya sat silent for a moment taking in what he had just heard.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

"You didn't ask." Kurayami replied. Before Byakuya could say anything else, Kurayami vanished into smoke.

_Flashback ends…_

Byakuya stood for a minute and began to walk away.

"Brother?" Rukia's voice came from behind. Byakuya turned to find Rukia gazing up at him. Renji and Ichigo both had puzzled and intimidated looks on their face.

"Nothing, continue as you are." He replied. Byakuya left without saying another word. If this mask was a key to the oracle that the dark figure spoke of, then he had to find a way to help then to succeed.

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming Soon: 10 Tickets to Beijing Please?**

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Here is a list of things to expect for 2013!**

Bleach: _The Phantom's Mask_ – Complete

_Digimon Tamers: Legends Part 1_ – Complete

New Story: _Digimon: Lost Kingdoms_ – Jan. 4th

Roses Painted _Black_ – Complete

New Story: _Halo: The Reaper Project_ – March 25th

New Story: _In the Eternal Rain_: Sequel to_ Roses Painted Black_ – TBA

New Story: _Bleach: Fate of Darkness_: Book 3 of Soul Sage Arc – TBA

**I wonder when the world will _really _end.**


End file.
